A Bunny's Helping Paw
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: Yaoi. In life, there are times that you have to face tough decisions, either you make it or break it… but do remember, whatever way you go, “there are no wrong decisions in life, it’s up to you to make it right.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Let me tell you something… I OWN GAKUEN ALICE… **_in my dreams!_** You know very well that Tachibana Higuchi owns it.

**Summary: **The rabbit is willing, but the master is weak. Will the rabbit's determination be enough for his master and his master's desire to finally admit their feelings?

**Author's Note:**

Hmm… once again, this fanfic is dedicated to AnnaChan, who unconsciously broke me off my writer's block.

'_Italicized' _words are thoughts.

This fanfic contains _**shounen ai** _or **_yaoi_** or **_boy to boy relationship/love_**… whatever name appeals to you.

**You've been warned. **

* * *

**A Bunny's Helping Paw**

**By Snotty Chim-Chim**

* * *

**Part One: Will you be my Valentine?**

* * *

Valentines Day is getting nearer as days pass by. Basically, the tradition circulating the whole of Japan should be met with vigor and enthusiasm; girls are running in and out of the stores, ordering and buying different kinds of culinary things necessary for their chocolate-making. But the scenario in Alice Academy is way different than that of the local town.

Class B of the Alice Academy Elementary School is subjected to another hour of boredom as their substitute teacher droned on the importance of Valentines Day.

Ruka Nogi listened intently on their teacher. He already knew the day's importance but he needs to make sure so as not to commit any mistake on the day itself. He can't help but cast a sideway glance to the object of his dreams… his desires… the love of his life.

As what was expected of their honor student, Hyuuga Natsume is found gazing intently on the window, with every intention of putting off the voice of their teacher. After what seemed like hours, he finally noticed the intense gaze directed at him by his best friend. He turned to look at Ruka but as their gaze met, Ruka quickly diverted his gaze, cheeks burning bright red.

Natsume frowned at the sudden reluctance of his best friend to lock gaze with him. Usually, they don't have any trouble with looking at each other's eyes but now, Ruka seemed out of it.

'_I wonder why…'_ he thought. But before he could further think about it, Shoda Sumire attached herself to his left arm. Natsume saw Ruka flinch.

"Hey Natsume! Say… will you be my valentine?" Sumire asked hopefully. Natsume doesn't show any interest in her but she isn't someone who gives up easily.

Ruka definitely tensed at that, which, unfortunately for him, Natsume also saw. Natsume ignored Sumire and directed his gaze to Ruka's face.

"Ruka, are you alright?" he asked, voice dripping with concern.

"Don't worry about me, Natsume. I'm perfectly fine." Ruka answered, a small smile gracing his features.

"If you say so…" Natsume shrugged off Ruka's feeble response. He knows Ruka would tell him when he's ready. He turned to look at Sumire instead and at the hands latched upon his arm. He pried Sumire's hands off him and stood up.

"I have other plans." Natsume answered before walking out of class.

* * *

"Do you think he will like this?" Ruka asked his bunny for the umpteenth time that night.

His rabbit raised a placard saying, "Sure, he will!"

Ruka smiled at that. He looked at the calendar innocently lying on his desk; one more day to go before Valentines Day. He just has to make sure that Natsume will say no to every girl that'd ask him out and everything will be fine.

* * *

"Hey there, little girl." Natsume started his morning routine.

"What do you want?" Sakura Mikan asked rather defensively.

"Found someone to be your valentine yet?" Natsume asked.

"No, but I definitely will!" Mikan answered.

"Uh huh. Be sure they're willing to, not just out of blackmail." Natsume sneered. Ruka, who is currently standing beside him, blushed at that while Imai Hotaru looked calm and collected, as always.

"What are you implying at?" Mikan asked, not willing to lose this battle.

"Nothing. Come on, Ruka." Natsume turned to head to their dorm.

* * *

"Will you be my valentine?" Mikan asked one of her classmates for the umpteenth time that day but she still doesn't get any satisfying results.

"Do you want me to blackmail Ruka to be your valentine?" Hotaru asked Mikan, voice flat.

"Thanks for your concern but I need to get someone out of their own free will." Mikan said adamantly.

"I don't know if you will get someone before Valentines Day ends." Hotaru said dismissively.

Mikan suddenly turned to stone and cracked.

"You, of all people, should be encouraging me! Not the other way around!" Mikan shouted, pissed off.

"I am merely stating the most possible outcome." Hotaru said, unaffected by Mikan's wrath.

Yuu Tobita, on the other hand, looks like he wants to say something.

* * *

"What _other plans_, as you put it, for the Valentines Day do you have?" Ruka asked his best friend nervously.

"You'll see." Natsume answered nonchalantly.

Ruka wondered what his best friend planned for the day but let it pass. He, himself, is getting nervous as the day he's been waiting so eagerly for is only a few hours away. It would be his first confession of love after all.

* * *

"You can ask Yuu to be your valentine, moron." Hotaru said.

Mikan is about to retort when her brain started to actually digest what was being said. And she gave hear best friend a bear hug.

"You're a genius, Hotaru!" she said, beaming.

"It doesn't actua – " Hotaru trailed off. Mikan is currently waving her hands frantically to Yuu who had just passed by, not entirely keen on listening to Hotaru's reply.

"Yuu! Hey, Yuu!" Mikan called on.

Yuu found himself heading off to Mikan's direction as he sees her waving her hands frantically.

"What is it, Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"Anou… Will you be my valentine?" Mikan tried hard not to blush. The idea of her asking a boy to be her valentine is… embarrassing. Of course, she doesn't mind that much asking other boys out, but Yuu is not just any other boy. He is her friend! What if he thinks she has a crush on him? That would definitely ruin their friendship!

Yuu looked at her and simply… blushed.

"Sure." Yuu said. He tried and completely failed to hide his extremely red face. Of course, he can use his alice to make them hallucinate… but Mikan has a nullifying alice, right? That would mean…

"Oh, I need to get something in my room. See you later, Mikan!" with that, Yuu hurried off to the direction of their dorm.

"Is it just me or is Yuu hiding something?" Mikan thought out loud.

"You're not as dense as I thought." Hotaru commented while Mikan glowered.

"Who are you calling dense?" Mikan asked, steam coming out of her ears.

Hotaru just put her newest invention in front of her best friend's face. It is a giant mirror that is as light as a feather; the only difference is that it doesn't reflect her looks but it does shout: "You're the dense one here, buddy!" while something close to a reflection points an accusing finger at her.

* * *

The day started off just fine, for most of them anyway. Hyuuga Natsume and Ruka Nogi are trying their best not to be smothered by the pile of chocolates that had somehow find their way to their dorms' doors, all of which came from their avid fans. They both ignored it of course; one, having no care at all while the other one has something more important in his mind to care.

"Be sure to give him this, Rein-chan. Alright?" Ruka's bunny nods its head before darting towards Natsume's room, carrying the chocolates that Ruka made.

* * *

Hyuuga Natsume thought that staying inside his room all day is the better option since his fans would gladly seek him out and hand him those disgusting chocolates. Not that he dislikes sweets; it's just that those chocolates aren't from _him_.

A soft knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts. At first, he ignored it, clearly thinking that it is one of his fans. But the persistent knocking annoyed him to no end and he soon found himself yanking hard on his door and blinking confusedly: No one is around to actually knock.

When he turned to shut the door, a soft push alerted him that his guest is just not as tall as him. And so, he looked down and found himself looking at a bunny; Ruka's bunny, no less.

He scooped the bunny in his arms for him to be able to look at it properly. A bar of chocolate found its way to his left hand and he frowned.

"Is this from Ruka?" he asked.

The bunny nods in affirmative.

A small smile graced Natsume's face. He quickly led the bunny to his room and made his way to his desk. He found a small piece of paper and wrote down something.

"Give this to Ruka, will you?" he said to Rein before giving the folded letter to the rabbit. The rabbit raised its placard which says: "Hai!" before darting out.

* * *

Ruka nervously pried the letter off his rabbit. '_If Natsume decided to reject him…_

He opened the letter.

…_he seriously doesn't know what he'll do.'_

And read its contents. Smoothly written on the piece of paper were the words: _meet me in my room._

His heart would definitely jump right out of his chest if he didn't place his trembling hand on it.

'_Would Natsume punch him? Would Natsume throw the chocolate, his chocolate, in the bin in front of his face? Surely, Natsume is not that bad, is he?'_

Gathering his courage, he picked up the bouquet of roses lying on top of his desk and pick up the card. He walked straight to Natsume's room, fortunately avoiding other students.

* * *

He swallowed hard when he found himself in front of Natsume's room. He inhaled… exhaled… and tried to calm his heart before knocking.

_Knock. Knock._

No sooner had the second knock vibrated through the empty corridor; the door swung open revealing a newly showered Natsume.

Ruka braced himself for a punch… to be screamed at, but nothing came. Instead, he found himself being pulled towards the room and the resounding lock of Natsume's door made him open his eyes.

Natsume is sitting on the edge of his bed, holding out his chocolate.

"Well, what's the meaning of this?" Natsume asked.

Ruka now stood in front of Natsume and held out the bouquet and the card. He inhaled sharply before saying,

"Will you be my valentine?"

Ruka felt both the bouquet and the card being tugged out of his hands, and soon found himself face to face with Natsume. He doesn't need an answer for what Natsume did next is more than enough.

Natsume's hand found Ruka's nape and gently pushed it to press his lips to Ruka's. The kiss started out slowly and gently but as Ruka's mind started to catch on, he found himself wanting for more. He straddled Natsume while pushing him back on the mattress. He quickly and hungrily assaulted Natsume's sweet lips, earning a moan from both of them.

Natsume rolled them over and pressed Ruka's lithe body flat on the bed. He smirked triumphantly before moving his fingers in between them to slowly unbutton Ruka's shirt, all the while kissing Ruka on the lips passionately. As he was about to throw the garment away, a knock on the door reverberated to the large room.

"Natsume! Are you there? Persona's looking for you." Sumire's voice cut through the door.

Natsume reluctantly stood up to open the door while Ruka rolled off his eyes and wore his shirt back on.

'_Honestly.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

OMG! I can't believe I actually wrote that! faints

Oh well… anyway, it isn't that far, is it? snickers evilly. I'm not as corrupted as I think… NOT!

I don't fancy proofreading much so if you noticed some grammatical errors or misspelled words, just bear with it.

The bunny's name, Rein-chan, originally came from the word 'pheromone' itself. Pheromone is said to be coined from the Greek word '_phe**rein**_' which means "to carry."

Watch out for my other fanfics… for I am planning to update soon, if I am lucky enough to be spared from the disease that's plaguing the town… _laziness. _

Anyway, I'm too sleepy to start typing my other fics right now… the clock reads 3:35 am.

**Review, review and review!**

**Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Author's Note:**

There is a major alteration of their ages since I find it quite disturbing to make them do certain things at such an early age (a friend of mine pounded this certain fact on me during a phone conversation). Ruka Nogi, Hyuuga Natsume and their classmates are at the end of their junior high days.

_Italicized _words are part of the flashback.

* * *

**A Bunny's Helping Paw**

**By Snotty Chim-Chim**

* * *

**Part Two: The Anticipated White Day **

* * *

It is the end of their summer holidays as they would be starting another year loaded with schoolwork the following day. And so, the students of Alice Academy found themselves lounging around, practically doing nothing since they had already prepared their things for tomorrow. Ruka and Natsume are no exceptions.

Ruka Nogi entered Hyuuga Natsume's quarters without even bothering to knock. He decided to spend his remaining free time with Natsume seeing that he also has nothing worthwhile to do. But Natsume is nowhere to be found inside his bedroom; knowing him, Ruka is certain that Natsume is only in the –

* * *

Water began to descend from the shower and onto the bathroom floor as Natsume turned the shower on. He knows Ruka had invited himself on his bedroom again, probably waiting for him to finish his shower. He lathered his hands with shampoo before placing them in his soft locks. After which, he began scrubbing the dirt off his body.

* * *

Ruka grinned to himself; of course, Natsume is in the bathroom taking a shower before the day completely wears off. Ruka sat down languidly on Natsume's perfectly-made bed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a certain photo enclosed in a frame sitting innocently on Natsume's desk. He made his way to the picture and picked it up. He gasped when he realized when and where the picture was taken. He can perfectly recall that _particular_ day. After all, it was _that _fateful day when Natsume finally granted him his wish.

* * *

_Everything seems fine around Alice Academy or so, if one looks at the outside appearance; for if one enters, chaos is just around the corner. Every student, except those who has an image to maintain, is bustling around excitedly. The girls, while giggling and talking in whispered conspiracy, are all looking at the boys with an expectant look on their faces. The boys, who all blushed when the girls eyed them rather keenly, are trying and failing to hide something – something akin to a chocolate bar. _

_Of course, Class B of Alice Academy Elementary School has an entirely different scenario. The girls, save for some, are eyeing one of the two most popular male students in their class – Ruka Nogi. _

_He, on the other hand, ignored them all. Only one person mattered today, and his presence is yet to grace the class. _

_The door of their classroom opened and shut as the girls' gazes followed their newly arrived classmate, whispering among themselves._

"_Hey look! Natsume doesn't seem to hold any chocolate for those who gave him last Valentines Day or even for the one that matters to him." A girl whispered dejectedly. _

_Ruka Nogi tensed. He caught every word the girl whispered. One glance at Natsume confirmed what the girl had said. _

_He doesn't even seem to notice all the stares directed at him. But this is Hyuuga Natsume we're talking about. He just ignored them all and made his way to his seat, next to Ruka. _

"_Of course, he doesn't want to do it in front of the whole class!" Sumire announced. _

_The other girls nodded in approval._

_Ruka doubted their logic and redirected his eyes to Rein-chan, the bunny in his hands. _

'_I really shouldn't expect something back from Natsume. After all, he's not the type who gives chocolates back to those who gave him last month.'_

_Ruka peeked at his best friend and sighed._

'_We haven't really talked about what happened last Valentines Day. But still –'_

"_Anything wrong, Ruka?" Natsume's voice cut his trail of thoughts._

_Ruka shook his head and smiled. "Just thinking." He said._

"_About what?" Natsume pressed on._

_Ruka ducked his head to hide his blush. "N – Nothing of importance." He stammered. _

"_You sure?" Natsume looks unconvinced._

"_Yeah." Ruka answered. _

_Natsume is about to question him further but Sumire beat him onto it. _

"_Hey Ruka! I noticed that you aren't holding any chocolates either. Didn't make one?" Sumire asked._

"_Uh… yeah. I've been busy and I couldn't find the time to make one." Ruka said. _

_They seem to buy it and so, Sumire turned to Natsume._

"_How about you, Natsume?" she asked sweetly._

"_Didn't bother to make one." He shrugged and at the corner of his eyes, he saw Ruka cringe._

_Their substitute teacher entered their classroom with a sigh. _

"_Okay class, Mister Narumi is engaged with some important matters so I guess you're stuck with me again. So, we all know what day today is – White Day! Now, who can –" _

_Ruka tuned out most of the discussion, just like most of his classmates. They discuss this yearly and he doubts there'll be a difference between this and the last one. Besides, he can't concentrate much even if he tried to since a living distraction is sitting right next to him. _

_Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours and Class B found themselves wearily waiting for the bell to ring. Soon enough, fate finally decided to grant them their wish. _

* * *

"_Hey Ruka!" _

"_Yes?" Ruka turned to look at Natsume inquiringly. _

"_May I borrow your bunny for a moment?" Natsume asked. _

"_Eh? Why?" Ruka looked at Natsume in confusion for he didn't expect him to ask such thing. _

"_Oh, we'll just do this and that." Natsume shrugged noncommittally._

_Ruka continued to look dubious but gave his bunny to Natsume nonetheless. Natsume grinned to himself and carefully picked the bunny up from Ruka's hesitant hands. After securing the bunny in his hands, he began to trudge to the direction of his room. _

"_Don't worry! I'll give your bunny back later!" he called behind his shoulder before he completely disappeared from Ruka's sight. _

* * *

"_Hey there, Rein-chan, I have a little favor concerning Ruka. Will you do it?" Natsume asked the bunny as they made their way back to the dorms._

_The bunny showed his approval when he produced a placard out of thin air saying, "Of course!"_

_Natsume placed the bunny on the ground and he kneeled. _

"_I need you to get something from Ruka that would tell me what he wants for White Day." Natsume said. _

_The bunny nodded his head to show that he understood the task at hand before running off to the direction of Ruka's room._

_After a few minutes of standing there, Natsume saw Ruka's bunny running towards him, a notebook in hand._

_Natsume picked the rabbit up and turned to the direction of his room. He flopped down on his bed and scanned the notebook in his hands. _

'_It seems to be Ruka's journal.' _

_He paused on the last entry when he saw the words written below the page: _

**_All I want for White Day is to see a bright smile gracing Natsume's face. I want to be the reason behind his smile even just for a minute._**

_He closed the journal, placed it inside his drawer and went out to search for his best friend, the bunny in tow._

* * *

_Natsume knocked on Ruka's door, which swung open as soon as the third knock echoed down the hall. _

_Ruka stared at his best friend, who is currently carrying both his rabbit and a bag. But before he could utter a word to acknowledge their sudden appearance, Natsume spoke. _

"_Hey Ruka, here's your bunny. Thanks for lending him to me." Natsume said. _

"_You're welcome." Ruka replied, extending his hands to take hold of his rabbit._

"_Come on, I need to show you something." Natsume said once Ruka's bunny settled on his hands._

_It isn't a normal occurrence for Natsume to be this talkative. Something had happened. And so, all Ruka could do was gawk. _

_Natsume waited for Ruka to say something but when he was certain that his friend wouldn't do anything of the sort, he grabbed Ruka's hands and dragged him to wherever they were supposed to go. _

_While running out of the dorm, Ruka's gaze strayed to their intertwined hands and he blushed. _

* * *

_They reached the top of the hill in record time. Ruka gazed at the landscape before him. He could see the radiance illuminated from the lights that lit the Alice Academy. He has never seen anything as stunning as this before. _

_Natsume glanced at his silent companion and noted how amazed Ruka seem to be with the Academy. Natsume smiled slightly at this, as it is only natural to have the same reaction when viewing a wonderful sight. Even he, who hates the Academy with passion, was amazed when he first discovered this. _

_Sure, going up the hill is bothersome but seeing the look on Ruka's face makes it worth it. _

"_Let's wait for sundown, ne?" Natsume suggested._

"…_Yeah." Ruka replied, as if in a trance._

_They sat down the hill and waited for the sun to set. After an hour, the sun made its final glow for the day, as if saying goodbye, before finally disappearing to the west._

_The moment is indescribably perfect and as Ruka tilted his head in Natsume's direction, he saw a smile gracing Natsume's luscious lips. Natsume seemed to glow with the last rays of sun behind him and Ruka couldn't help but smile in return, barely recalling what was written in his journal. _

_Words are not enough to describe the happiness he felt within._

_Ruka's rabbit whisked a camera from Natsume's bag and captured the ideal moment on the film._

* * *

It was a picture he wouldn't mind being taken because it reminds him of his journal entry years before and of how Natsume granted his wish.

Ruka placed the photograph back on Natsume's desk as Natsume emerge from the bathroom door, rubbing a towel on his wet locks.

Natsume glanced at the picture before he made his way to where Ruka is currently standing. He smiled fondly before capturing Ruka's lips on his own. The kiss become more needful and they found themselves stumbling over to where Natsume's bed is.

The photograph, which was momentarily forgotten, had just begun to catch the light that coursed through the blinds in Natsume's room.

And as the two lay on Natsume's bed with the heap of sheets covering their exhausted bodies, the photograph glowed with the moonlight's brightness.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Whew. This chapter is harder to write than what I had originally thought. And of course, it is also a matter of dragging my ass in front of the computer to type. Hehe.

I don't fancy proofreading much so if you noticed some grammatical errors or misspelled words, just bear with it.

Comments are openly accepted! **Review and review!**

**Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Note:**

Dedicated to **Nezrin**. Thanks for **Anna-Chan** for trying to motivate me.

'_Italicized' _words are thoughts.

**Warning(s): **

Something unexpected _will _happen.

This fanfic contains _**shounen ai**_or _**yaoi**_ or _**boy to boy relationship/love**_… whatever name appeals to you.

**You've been warned. **

* * *

**A Bunny's Helping Paw**

**By Snotty Chim-Chim**

**

* * *

**

_I caught myself thinking of the last moment I spent with you._

_Maybe I'm a little lonely, but being far from you gives me a chance to realize_

_How much you mean to me and how much I miss your company._

**

* * *

**

**Part Three: Someone Special**

**

* * *

**

Ruka Nogi sighed; his eyes momentarily flickered to his boyfriend before focusing back to their homeroom teacher. It seems that another problem was manifesting itself.

They were currently discussing about the upcoming festival and they feel the need to elect a class representative. They don't want to add more burdens to Yuu Tobita, their class president; he already had so many responsibilities.

And so, the class chose the next best person available for the job – Ruka Nogi. Their homeroom teacher seems to be buying their reasons for making him the class representative.

It's not that he opposed the idea; he was just hesitant because it would mean he would get to spend less time with Natsume. It would be too hard trying to joggle his time between his work as a class representative and being Natsume's boyfriend; and to think that their anniversary falls on the same day as the festival.

"It's decided then, Ruka Nogi is now our class representative." Their homeroom teacher announced.

Ruka snapped his head to his homeroom teacher and was about to protest when Natsume stopped him.

"The job suites you; besides, it seems that nothing can change his decision." Natsume pointed to their homeroom teacher who was currently packing his things.

"But that means spending less time with you." Ruka looked at Natsume worriedly.

"There's nothing to worry about." Natsume placed a chaste kiss on Ruka's lips before going out of the classroom.

Ruka gazed on Natsume's retreating back, wondering if his boyfriend really approved it.

* * *

"It's not that I can exactly tell him what I feel, anyway. I'd only be a hindrance to his success." Natsume muttered under his breath.

Hyuuga Natsume went out of the high school grounds and heads to the dormitories.

He decided to avoid Ruka from now on.

* * *

_It seems that the famous adage 'one shouldn't make decisions when angry' spoke the truth._

_For Natsume's decision would only hurt them both._

_

* * *

_

Ruka's schedule started to get busy as the day of the festival draws near.

After their classes, each member of the festival committee needs to head directly to their office for emergency meetings. However, these emergency meetings occur on a daily basis. And so, Ruka found no time to talk to Natsume.

While Ruka walks to their office, he wondered why Natsume was avoiding him. His boyfriend seems to be avoiding him ever since the decision for him to be the class representative was made.

Whenever Ruka approaches the Natsume, the other teen immediately came up with numerous reasons to excuse himself.

His schedule was already grating on his nerves and his constant worry over Natsume wasn't helping at all.

He decided to talk to Natsume after his emergency meeting with the rest of the committee.

* * *

Ruka entered Natsume's room without bothering to knock. He had done this many times before that it had already become a habit.

'_It seems that Natsume's been expecting me.'_

Ruka sat down on Natsume's bed, taking in the _un_familiar surroundings. Books littered Natsume's desk; Ruka could barely see the familiar picture frame. Sheets were hastily thrown at the foot of the bed, clothes were thrown everywhere.

'_Natsume's never been this untidy before.' _

Ruka frowned. He started picking up the discarded clothes only to throw them in the washer. His frown deepened when he made Natsume's bed. Something is clearly bugging Natsume for him to be _this _disorganized.

Ruka was about to return the books on the shelves when the bathroom door opened and out came Natsume.

Natsume was too busy wiping himself dry for him to notice Ruka standing before him. When he looked up, however, he was not surprised to see Ruka in his room. He had been expecting this confrontation and hoped that he could tell Ruka the speech he had been practicing before.

Before Natsume knew it, Ruka pulled him close and kissed him fully on the lips.

After a few moments, when Ruka noticed that Natsume didn't return the kiss, he stepped back before punching Natsume.

"What the hell's wrong with you!?" Ruka shouted angrily. He knew deep down that resorting to this would only worsen the situation, but having your boyfriend ignore you for days on top of your festival responsibilities, he could care less.

"Nothing." Natsume regarded Ruka calmly.

"Nothing!? You've been ignoring _and_ avoiding me for days now and you say it's nothing!"

"So you've noticed, huh."

"Of course I'd notice! I'm your _boyfriend_, damn it!"

"Yea, about that. I think we both need some time alone." Natsume avoided looking directly at Ruka's piercing eyes.

"What?" Ruka couldn't believe his ears.

'_Natsume's breaking up with me?'_

"Our relationship won't work. It was wrong from the very beginning and I think it's time to make everything right."

Ruka could only stare at Natsume.

"You don't mean to say that." Ruka stated in a quivering voice.

Natsume said nothing. He quickly averted his eyes when fresh tears descended upon Ruka's cheeks.

"You don't mean it." Ruka said one more time before rushing out of Natsume's room.

Natsume watched Ruka's retreating back before crumbling to the floor, tears streaming down his once calm and collected face.

* * *

Ruka dashed towards his own room. As he slammed his door close, he enclosed his bunny, Rein-chan, in a strong embrace.

"He doesn't mean it, does he?" Ruka desperately asked his bunny.

Rein-chan could only gaze at his master with sorrowful eyes.

* * *

One week had passed by since Ruka and Natsume's break up. Nobody, apart from Sakura Mikan, seems to notice the tension between the two.

Mikan decided not to interfere for the two are mature enough to settle the matter. When Ruka was forced to partner Natsume during class and they just won't cooperate with each other, however, Mikan decided that, no, they're _not_ mature enough to handle this on their own.

_Boys will always be boys, after all._

And so after their class, Mikan asked for Ruka's bunny.

"May I borrow Rein-chan for a while?" Mikan asked Ruka even before he could start packing his things.

"Why?" Ruka narrowed his eyes. He only allowed Rein-chan out of his sight if his bunny was in Natsume's hands.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Just because. It's really important." Mikan insisted.

"Alright. Be sure give Rein back after the committee's meeting." Ruka reluctantly handed Mikan his bunny.

Mikan smiled in affirmative.

* * *

"Rein-chan, I need you to get something from Natsume's room. It must be something of great importance to both of them, alright?" Mikan whispered to Ruka's bunny.

The bunny nods its head before dashing to Natsume's room, determined to help his master.

Mikan waited for a while. When she can see the outline of Ruka's bunny heading towards her, she squinted her eyes to see what he was carrying. When Rein reached her, she was staring at the picture frame clutched in the bunny's hands. Her lips broke into a genuine smile.

'_It's time for those two idiots to realize they're perfect for each other.'_

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Natsume wrenched his eyes away from the place at the corner of his desk where _their_ picture frame was supposed to be before answering the door.

"May I talk to you for a while?" Mikan asked.

Natsume nodded and stepped aside to admit Mikan in his room. He noted that Rein was being carried by Mikan.

"What about?" inquired Natsume as Mikan sat comfortably on his bed.

"Ruka." Mikan answered simply. She noted how Natsume visibly flinched at the mention of his _ex-_boyfriend's name.

"What about him?" Natsume asked indifferently.

"About Ruka _and _his relationship with you."

"Since when are you allowed to pry into our lives?" Natsume snapped.

"Ever since I became your friend."

Natsume was about to retort that they were never friends when Mikan cut him off.

"I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here to make you realize that you're perfect for Ruka. And he's perfect for you."

"He's not." Natsume countered.

"Do you really believe in what you're saying?" Mikan said hotly.

"I've thought about it a lot. He's better off without me."

"Well, you thought wrong. You've been an impossible mess ever since you two broke up. You've suffered enough in your life. This time, make yourself happy." Mikan said, standing up.

"But –"

"Open your eyes, Natsume. You're only hurting Ruka _and _yourself." Mikan handed him _their_ picture frame before striding out of the room.

Natsume watched Mikan exit his room before looking at the picture frame clutched in his right hand. He traced Ruka's face with his left hand.

"Ruka." Natsume smiled sadly.

He silently hoped that he would be back to the time when both he and Ruka had smiles on their faces, just like the picture captured behind the frame.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Ruka lifted his gaze from his album to glance at the clock and then at the door. It was about time Mikan hand his bunny back.

Sure enough, Mikan stood outside with Rein in her hands when Ruka opened the door.

"About time." Ruka was about to take his bunny back when Mikan entered his room.

"I need to ask you something." Mikan said as she eyed Ruka's room with interest. She noticed the album lying innocently on Ruka's bed.

"What is it?" Ruka asked.

"Do you love Natsume?" Mikan went straight to the point.

"He doesn't need me anymore." Ruka averted his eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"What do you want me to say?" Ruka asked, exasperated.

"Only the _truth_, Ruka."

"I love him. But he doesn't need me anymore, so I let him go." Ruka couldn't prevent the raw emotion he was feeling from showing.

"Apparently, you don't love him enough to make you realize the truth that he still needs you."

"He broke up with me! What the hell does that mean then?" Ruka blurted out.

"That's what you've been telling yourself all this time, wasn't it? If you love Natsume at all, you wouldn't do anything that might destroy him."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean to tell me you haven't noticed that he's been a mess ever since you two broke up?" Mikan eyed Ruka incredulously.

"Of course I noticed."

"Well then, what the hell are you waiting for?"

Mikan placed Rein on Ruka's bed before heading outside.

Ruka's gaze lingered on his and Natsume's picture before plopping down his bed.

"If I want him back in my life, I guess that leaves me no choice then, ne Rein-chan?"

He smiled as his bunny nodded.

* * *

The day of the festival arrived and so as their anniversary.

The committee decided to put up booths to cater to everyone's whims. As the festivities started, no one noticed that two students were missing.

* * *

Natsume pulled open his door but before he could step out, someone blocked his way.

"Ruka." Natsume acknowledged.

Ruka couldn't stop himself from smiling when he heard Natsume say his name. It had been a long time since he last heard Natsume's voice.

When Natsume saw Ruka's smile, his breath was caught in his throat. Natsume already forgot how beautiful the real Ruka look with a smile on his face. Of course, he had seen Ruka smiling on their picture everyday but it just wasn't the same.

"Please, don't push me away." Ruka said desperately before claiming Natsume's lips.

This time, Natsume doesn't need any further coaxing for he eagerly returned the kiss. He already forgot how Ruka's body fitted perfectly against his own. After realizing that both of them were out of breath, Natsume slowly pulled away.

"You know, I caught myself thinking of the last moment I spent with you everyday. Maybe I'm a little lonely, but being far from you gives me the chance to realize how much you mean to me and how much I miss your company. So please, give me another chance to make everything right." Natsume sincerely said.

"No," Natsume froze as Ruka's first word left his boyfriend's mouth. "I should be the one apologizing. I've been an idiot for prioritizing the festival preparations that I could hardly pay you any attention."

Natsume visible relaxed. He led Ruka to the windows and Ruka placed his head on Natsume's broad shoulders.

"I apologize for thinking that our relationship was wrong." Natsume mumbled, not used to apologizing before.

"Well, we're the only ones who can make it right." Ruka stated as his gaze fell on the fireworks display.

"Aa." Natsume leaned down and kissed Ruka's forehead before dragging his boyfriend to his bed.

"Happy anniversary." Ruka smiled sweetly as Natsume ripped off his clothes.

* * *

"Hotaru, come on!" Mikan continued to drag her best friend from one booth to another. Hotaru gave up long ago trying to pry Mikan's strong fingers off her wrist.

"You love me, right? Can you get that for me?" Mikan pointed to a stuffed toy that closely resembles her grandfather.

"Haven't you heard me before? I only love myself." This time, Hotaru managed to free herself from Mikan's grip.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted indignantly.

As Mikan was too busy sprouting comments on how stingy her best friend was, she failed to notice that Hotaru was already manipulating her latest invention to get the stuffed toy Mikan had previously pointed.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I beg your pardon for any grammatical or typographical errors I might have failed to correct.

Just to clarify some things. Class _president_ and class _representative_ may have the same meaning (sometimes), but in this fic, they are completely different. As the _class president_ is already loaded with responsibilities, the class decided to choose another _class representative_ for the festival committee.

Are they OOC? If so, pardon me for it needs to be done to make the story flow.

I don't know if this chapter's quality is on par with the previous two. I do hope so.

Care to tell me?

**Review and review!**

**Ja!**

- **Shin Chim Hye (formerly know as Snotty Chim-Chim)**


End file.
